dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 25
This chapter was named Necromancy for Fun and Fun - 1/2 and was the first part of a two part series. Plot On August 5th, the day after Alex's Birtday, Alex read a book where a six year old Boy-Who-Lived managed to defeat a dark witch with the power of friendship and was in general disgusted by that outcome. In her opinion the dark with was much better prepared, way stronger and the boy had to have died there. While having breakfast next, Alex managed to persuade her father to let Luna visit her and she is called "Honored Bastard Mistress" by the house elf Kreacher. Following her birthday, she described her presents to her grand father's portrait and got to know, that with 10 years Black children get to learn Black family magic. She used a knife to open up her hand and put the blood on a special book, and she got access to a special hidden library with Black family magic only. There she also got bitten by Doxies, which she smashed with her ritual enhanced powers, got to Luna Lovegood's home, The Rookery, and asked Luna for Doxy treatment bites, since she didn't want to go to St. Mungo's and let her father know she did something. Luna gave her a potion for it and then both started Occlumency training, which Alex so far ignored due to being too arrogant. The training itself was very difficult she learned for several hours everyday and had to hide her toxin induced magical exhaustion in front of her father. When Luna said they'd do wandless magic, she was skeptical of it. But Luna explained, that with wandless magic you could learn magic sensing, become an animagus and overall it was right of passage to be with Lord Slytherin. Alex didn't like the animagus idea, because her father was one, so thus by default she didn't want to be one as well. But she succumbed to it when she learned that all the other girl's would become animagi as well. Next she also learned the basics to necromatic magicsin her library. During one of the Light pre-Hogwarts lessons she observed Ginny using similar magic techniques, she has been using with Luna, but didn't ask Ginny about anything. She also used the ageing potion by Lord Slytherin to venture through Diagon Alley and buy stuff for her Necromancy experiments. She wanted to produce Doxy inferi, but all her attempts so far failed until she realized, she still wore the Black heir ring, which fumbled with the magic. On that try she got accosted by Luna, who told her that an Albion Magic ring does not interfere with rituals, and that she needed a "central foci" so that Necromancy rituals work. That surprised Alex a lot because she thought Luna was a Light family and that was one of the reasons she never talked with Luna about this. Luna explained, they were politically Light, but never magically and the Deathly Hallows were one of the most important magics the Lovegood family studied. Both went then to the Lovegood library to find more information on why the rituals kept failing. They need a foci out of a Dementor bone and got in a shady place with a perverted ghost. At one point the wizard there started to attack them, before Luna quickly destroyed him. They took what they needed and finally managed to make a inferios Doxy and thus Alex became a necromancer. At the very end Alex did some children play with Luna and her three inferi Doxies. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power